


Before The Fire Burns

by strwbrrymilkk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Best Friends, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Boys Love - Freeform, Crossdressing, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Girlfriends - Freeform, Girls Kissing, M/M, Men Crying, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Girls, Sleepy Kisses, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance, Somewhat sad, Swordfighting, Threesome - M/M/M, Trigger Warnings, first fanfic, its gay, maybe smut, mlm, some wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strwbrrymilkk/pseuds/strwbrrymilkk
Summary: A boy named Ashe is a young boy living with his father the king of the red rose village and his step brother. Ashe's mother died because of his father at young age around 5-6. he want revenge now that he's 16 and knows the truth about what happened to his mother . Ashe meets a younger boy around 15 named Dante he is another prince like Ashe, both of Dante's parents are the rulers of the Rainfall houses. Ashe isn't the type to make friends since he isn't allowed to leave his castle sometimes but Dante finds a way to become his friend, but soon Ashe and Dante are taken away by unknown men. now from here Ashe and Dante must find a way to get out of this situation.
Relationships: Ashe/Dante (original character), ada/dante, ada/jeni, elli/jae, elli/ray, jeni/dante





	Before The Fire Burns

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIII this is my first ever fanfic these are my ocs if you can call them that I cant really draw so Imagined how they look like I will make a chapter about describing them and what they look like if anyone wants to draw them but I will try to describe them as much as i can in this first chapter,,, also please except slow updates I'm still in school and it's very stressful :)) anyways have fun reading.

> " another day... in the same castle... reading the same books and learning the same things " Ashe was in his huge room laying down, talking to himself as he does everyday " it's the same thing... over.. and over... " he looked up in his room to see the big he had in his room, he remembered the things he did with his mother before her terrible death. Ashe was very to himself since he was a young boy he was quite but did pick fights with his father. rolled over on his stomach and looked at his pillows, he soon got sleepy and decide to take a small nap so he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep
> 
> _"Ashe! dear come sit next to me will you?.." the younger boy say down next to the older but young looking woman. "I made this for you..." the lady but a small flower crown of lilacs on head "thank you mama... how did you make it?.." the younger boy asked "let me show you.. I learned it from my own mother" the lady petted the young boy's hair that was tied into a small low ponytail. after the boy was taught how to make a flower crown he made one for his mother "mama! mama! here.. I made it just for you" the boy put the flowers on her head, the lady was very beautiful her long black hair that went past her shoulders, her pretty purple dress that fir her just right. the lady looked at her son's hair " your hair is getting long huh?" the boy looked at the lady but went back to looking out at the flowers that filled his eyesight "I like it I wanna look just like mama... mama is the prettiest " the lady laughed a little and hugged her son and lightly kissed him on the forehead "thank you dear... how about we go back inside. It'll get hotter than it is now" the boy nodded and smiled at his mother._
> 
> _"Ashe stay here and wait okay?... mom needs to see dad for a second" He nodded and watched his mother leave him and go into the bedroom closing the door behind her. he decided to sit on the floor and wait for his mother to come out so she could tuck him into bed as he sat on the floor he heard for the first time.... his mother's **screams.** he stares at the door wondering in his 6 year old mind if he should in the room or stay put. it's been hours he was laying on his side at this point. Ashe heard the door open he looked to see his older brother Jae, he had the look of horror on his face. he kneeled down to Ashe " let's go to bed " he tried to put a smile on his face but as they walked away Ashe keeps looking back to hope his mother comes out the room._
> 
> He woke and sighed to himself, he sat up in his bed and moved his hair that coved his left eye and looked at his door that lead out of his room "i wonder if you're watching mother" he got out of his bed and went out to say hello to the guards and the maids. he entered the dinning hall where his brother and father were talking. his brother turns his attention to Ashe and gives a soft smile "hello young brother how are you? you've been locked in your room again eh?" his brother laughed a little "i wanted to ask if I was allowed outside today... without the guards" he looked dead at his father as he asked his question " No. it's either you go out with the guards or stay here." his father said with a deep and stern voice, Ashe had an annoyed facial expression as he left the dinning hall " I'm going to the garden then." Ashe walked through the halls to find the garden that reminded him of his mother it had her favorite flowers, lilacs, roses, orchids, and cherry blossom that covered the garden at times when the sun was low.
> 
> Ashe got a watering pot and went to the water near him so he could water the flowers, Jae walked in and leaned on the door "still taking care of mothers things?" Ashe didn't respond he just kept watering the flowers and walked away "you know father doesn't mean to be harsh he's just worried you'll run away again.." Ashe looked at on of the lilacs before watering them " i was 7 when i did that " his brother looked surprised that he answered him that time "now you decide to talk to me.. but besides that father doesn't want it to happen again" Ashe huffed and put the watering can down to look at his brother "i haven't been out on my own since i was 8 are you kidding me jae?" he started to walk up to the taller blonde man with a very angry expression " you didn't grown up like me you didn't run away you didn't have guards have to constantly follow you every where you go " he spun around and put his arms out " this is the only place i can be without you, guards ,maids, and father!" Ashe pushed Jae and walked out of the room to go to his room " Wait Ashe! I'm sorry i-" Ashe looked at him " just leave me alone im just really tired right now.. tell father i'll be in my room.." Ashe walked inside his room and looked around him " maybe running away sounds good right about now.." he looked at the painting of his mother that was hanging above his bed " im sorry mother.. i need to leave dad.." 
> 
> Jae walked up to his fathers door and knocked "Father may i come in i have something to discuses with you about Ashe.." his father sighed that his son was at his door once again " yes come in" Jae walked in and closed the door behind him then walked next to his bed " i was wondering i am going to trips to different kingdoms to find a princess to marry of course and i was wonder if i could take Ashe with me.. maybe he can meet someone i mean he is getting around those ages.. if you know hat i mean.." his father thought for a little "when will you be leaving to go? " Jae looked surprised maybe Ashe could leave the castle for little " around tomorrow or the next day.. why do you ask?" his father sighed and looked at Jae " he can go just be sure he never run off.. or you know what happens.." that sent chills through Jae's spin " Yes I'll be sure I'll tell when first thing when we all have dinner later. Jae walked to his room but was also greeting the maids and guards as he walks into his room, he looked for his ink pen and a piece of paper. after a few minutes of writing on of the maids knocked on Jae's door telling him dinner was ready and that his father and Ashe were already at the dinning hall.
> 
> Jae got up and got himself ready for dinner and to tell Ashe if he would like to come with him to meet some women from different countries and kingdoms, Jae walked into the hall and sat down across the table from Ashe who was already eating " so Ashe i talked with father and asked if you could come with me to different kingdoms to meet different women and maybe fall in love" Ashe chocked on his food when he heard love, yeah he loved women but also men at a young age he found it nice to date a man he's never been in a relationship with a man but with women, it's a thought " What!?" Ashe looked at his brother "that's right so get ready because we might leave tomorrow morning" Ashe nodded and kept eating but let's say his mind was all over the place, Dating a women?? he has tried to but it never ended up good but he did again like the subject about dating men. It was late at night the night was just done as Ashe was done with his food and had a very small talk with his brother but soon went to bed right as he laid in his bed.
> 
> _laying in the tall grass as the wind swept across he sat and looked around before standing up he walked around trying to find someone until a lady has her back facing to him, her hair flowing in the wind as she walked away. he followed her trying to reach out and grab her. she disappeared as she walked into the dark forest. he ran into the forest looking for her but she was no where to be seen, he looked every where trying to find her. the lady appeared again but near a cliff, the boy stood there as the lady turned around and smiled at him before falling, as she was falling ,he ran up to try to save her but it was no use._
> 
> Ashe woke up and sat up in his bed quickly, he put his hands on his forehead and sighed it was still night but the sun was starting to rise, he fixed his hair back into a ponytail and started to get ready since he was going with his brother to other kingdoms, he was nervous but not really he's never been to other kingdoms but at least he was leaving the castle, as the sun was up Jae knocked on Ashe's door saying they were leaving soon and to meet him out at the front of the castle Ashe gave a small yes as he was putting on his clothes and his small little purple cape, he walked out of his room and was greeted by on of the maids "sir would you like to have some breakfast before you leave?" Ashe shook his head and left to go with his brother to the front of the castle.
> 
> they've been in the carriage for so long, Jae was trying to talk to Ashe but he was just thinking and staring out the small window in the carriage "Ashe are you even listening?.." Ashe got out of his train of thought and looked at Jae "no...why?" his brother sighed and looked at the other side of the carriage " i said when we get to the first kingdom be polite and don't start fights with anyone" He nodded and just waiting for the carriage to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I really appreciate it leave a kudos. bye I'll try to update soon :))<3


End file.
